


Plenty Of Holiday Spirit

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Decorating, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to decorate for the holidays, and Barry just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty Of Holiday Spirit

“Barry! Wake up! We got a bunch of stuff to do today,” Dan exclaimed, jumping onto Barry’s sleeping form.

A groan emitted from underneath the blankets and he rolled over, shoving Dan off him. “Lemme sleep, ’m tired,” Barry mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Noooo, it’s already so late,” Dan whined, yanking the blanket off the bed, making Barry yelp from the cold.

He glared up at Dan and sat up, his look softening when he saw Dan’s face beaming down at him. “Fine, I’m up, now what’s so important that I had to be woken up so early?”

Dan scoffed and grabbed Barry’s hand, dragging him out of bed and leading him to the living room. “One, it’s like eight, and we have to work later. And two, I want to decorate for Christmas!”

“Dan, we’re Jewish.”

He shrugged and shoved Barry on the couch and put a box on his lap, “So? Doesn’t mean we can’t decorate with some winter-y things. Like tinsel and stuff.”

Barry laughed and opened the box that had been set on his lap, finding it was filled with tons of decorations, “And you woke me up at eight in the morning for this?”

“Yep!” Dan responded cheerily, taking a strand of lights and unraveling them.

“Alright then, let’s do this,” Barry stood up and took the other end of the lights, helping Dan untangle them.

Dan grinned at him and told him to grab the other strands so they could go faster.

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m thinking we hang some on the fan and maybe around the TV too? Since it’s too complicated to have them outside we’ll put them in here,” Dan questioned, staring at the living room in thought.

Barry stared intensely at the room too, humming in agreement, “Maybe on top of the cabinets and fridge too?”

“Yeah!” Dan exclaimed, grabbing some lights and running to the kitchen, Barry right behind him, laughing at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “I’m going to need your help though. Despite how tall I am, I can’t reach the top. I need you to get on the counter.”

Barry shrugged and hopped up onto the counter, Dan’s hands coming gripping onto his hips to balance him. “Alright, I think I’m good, can you hand me the lights?”

Dan nodded and gave the lights to Barry, still clutching onto his hips with one hand to keep him from falling. He continued to hold Barry’s hips until he was done, helping Barry off the counter and they stared at the lights.

“They look okay?” he asked, slipping his hand into Dan’s.

“Yeah! They look great! Want to take a break?”

Barry nodded and tugged them back into the living room, laying down on the couch and pulling Dan on top of him. Dan landed on Barry’s chest with a _hmph_ but wrapped his arms around Barry’s neck, the shorter man’s arms going to wrap around Dan’s waist, pulling him in closer. Boxes of decorations were scattered all over the floor with stuff falling out of them, and the lights that weren’t plugged in yet were thrown on the coffee table. The house was a mess, but neither of them seemed to care.

“I love you Bear,” Dan hummed into his boyfriend’s chest, closing his eyes lightly.

“I love you too, Danny, but you can’t be falling asleep on me. You got me up to decorate so we’re going to decorate, were only taking a break.”

Dan frowned into Barry’s shirt, pulling him closer. “But you’re so cuddly and warm,” he mumbled, barely audible.

Barry laughed and kissed Dan on the forehead, “If we get these lights done quickly we can call it a day and cuddle till we have to go to the office.”

He perked up at that, and Barry laughed to himself. Dan really was like a human puppy sometimes.

“Okay!” he jumped off of Barry, nearly elbowing the younger in the chest. He grabbed lights on the table in front of them and headed to the TV and turning back to Barry, who was still on the couch, “You going to help or stare at me all day?”

Barry chuckled but hopped off the couch, “Well I wouldn’t mind the latter.”

Dan blushed and punched him in the shoulder lightly, “Come on, man.”

“Alright, alright. I’m helping,” Barry chuckled, finally reaching up to help Dan hang the lights around the entertainment system.

A half hour later, and all the lights had been strung up, small decorations has been put out, and the boxes had been stowed away until the end of the season.

Dan was sprawled out on the couch, blanket thrown over him clumsily, waiting for Barry to bring him their hot chocolate and they could cuddle for a bit.

“Dan? Can you come here a second?”

“Okay,” Dan whined, but pulled himself on the couch but headed to the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway, where Barry was standing with a smirk on his face. Dan lifted his eyebrow in confusion, and Barry just glanced up, his smirk never faltering. The taller of the two glanced up as well, noticing the mistletoe hanging from the door frame.

“You’re so cheesy, you know that?” Dan chuckled, grabbing Barry’s face and pressing their foreheads together, lips barely ghosting over each other.

“Yeah, but you know you love it,” Barry smiled, pressing his lips against Dan’s softly, standing on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms round Dan’s neck.

Dan chuckled and pulled back slightly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s nose, “You got me there. I do love it. Now where’s that hot chocolate?”

Barry laughed and slipped away from Dan’s grasp, grabbing the two mugs from the counter, “Lead the way, your highness.”


End file.
